The Royal Konoha High School Festival
by hikaroo cherryn
Summary: Tsunade mendapatkan surat dari kakeknya yang mengharuskannya mempersiapkan acara dadakan, dan akhirnya berkat ide dari anggota OSIS, KHS mengadakan kompetisi yang akan di ikuti oleh para siswa siswinya secara berpasangan lewat seleksi. Seluruh Kage dari beberapa corp yang menjadi juri akan datang. Akankah kompetisi ini berhasil menghibur para kage atau malah akan mengecewakannya?..


**'Kon'nichiwa min'na, kali ini Hika-chan berkolaborasi dengan (do-chan). Mohon bantuannya buat para readers dan author lainnya, kami harap fic kami ini bisa membuat kalian tertawa sekaligus terharu dengan perjalanan para charanya. Dalam fanfic ini kami mengadakan perlombaan antar chara yang dikategorikan sebagai berikut: lomba cinta atau menyanyi, jurit malam, ****_survival_****, danfestival budaya. Chara yang menang, akan ditentukan dari vote readers. Jadi mohon bantuannya untuk mengvote dengan cara mereviewnya.**

**'ENJOY READING'**

**•**

**•**

**Naruto© Mashasi Kishimoto**

**Story © Hikaroo Cherryn – Uzumaki Mikado**

**•**

**•**

**'Angin yang tenang sebelum badai'**

**•**

**•**

"TAP… TAP!" Seorang wanita berambut pendek berlari dengan terburu-buru melewati koridor yang sepi dan gelap.

"Huh…Huh…" Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat mengucur dari kepalanya membasahi lehernya. Walaupun nampak letih, wanita itu malah mempercepat larinya menuju pintu besar yang berada 1 meter di depannya.

…

…

"BRRAAAAKK!" Wanita itu mendobrak pintu tersebut, membuat seseorang di dalamnya terkejut sampai menyemburkan _ocha_ yang sedang ia minum.

"TSUNADE-_SAMA_!" Seketika raut wajah mereka menjadi tegang , tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Hanya ada deruan nafas memburu dari wanita berambut pendek itu.

…

…

…

"Ohh, Ok" Wanita bernama Tsunade yang merasa risih akhirnya memulai percakapan, setelah wanita berambut pendek yang bernama Shizune lewat tanda pengenal yang tertera di saku pakaiannya.

"_A… Ano_… Tsunade-_sama_ , Presiden akan datang besok!"

"_Na… NANI_?!"

"… Presiden akan datang besok!"

"Iya, aku tahu… Lalu kenapa?" Tsunade kembali meminum _ocha_nya dengan santai.

"Ini Tsunade-_sama_, surat yang ditulis oleh Presiden untuk anda." Shizune menyerahkan amplop berwarna coklat dengan cap Konohagakure _corp_ dengan disertai tanda tangan dari penulisnya.

Tsunade membukanya secara perlahan lahan… Matanya melebar saat membaca kalimat awal pada surat itu.

* * *

**Untuk cucuku tersayang, Tsunade Senju**

**Dari kakekmu tercinta, Hashirama Senju **

**'Holla Tsunade bagaimana kabarmu? Apa muridnya nakal-nakal disana?..., ok cukup basa-basinya, seperti yang aku katakan padamu perusahaan kita mempunyai panggilan resmi untuk pemimpin yang kita sebut Hokage, kakek tahu menjadi presiden kelima atau Godaime Hokage sangatlah sulit, maka dari itu aku akan datang ke sekolahmu beserta tiga Hokage dari pihak kita :**

**Tobirama Senju **

**Hiruzen Sarutobi **

**Minato Namikaze**

**Tidak lupa juga empat presiden dari :**

**Kumagakure ****_corp_****: A (panggil dia Raikage)**

**Iwagakure ****_corp_****: Onoki (panggil dia Tsuchikage)**

**Kirigakure ****_corp_****: Mei Terumi (panggil saja Mizukage)**

**Sunagakure ****_corp_****: Gaara (dia murid sekolahmu kan? Panggil dia Kazekage)**

**Sekian, kakek harap kau sebagai Godaime Hokage mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu untuk memberi pertunjukkan yang menyenangkan besok, jangan mengecewakanku. Aku membawa rekan-rekan Presidenku dari perusahaan terbesar.**

* * *

"Apa katanya! Yang ada kakek lah yang mempersulitku sekarang!"

"Tsunade-_sama_, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Panggil Akatsuki kemari!"

"_Hai_ Tsunade-_sama_!"

Shizune berjalan keluar dari ruangan Tsunade, Tsunade hanya memandang surat itu dengan tatapan matanya yang membunuh berharap matanya mengeluarkan sinar laser dan membuat surat itu hangus tak tersisa.

"Ohh, ayolah itu membosankan, apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?!" Tsunade menggerutu, lalu mengambil _ocha_ miliknya dan meminumnya secara perlahan-lahan.

"BRRAAKKK!" Seseorang mendobrak pintu di ruangan Tsunade, membuat Tsunade terkejut dan menyemburkan _ocha_nya untuk kedua kalinya. Membuatnya naik darah.

"Shizune, apa kau tidak punya tangan?!"

"_Gomen _Tsunade-_sensei_, aku Deidara un…"

"Dan Hidan…"

Deidara adalah anggota OSIS yang biasa kita sebut Akatsuki. Dia adalah _maniac clay_.

Dan Hidan, dia adalah salah satu anggota akatsuki penganut ajaran sesat.

"Mana yang lain?" Tsunade kebingungan karena yang datang hanya 2 orang.

"Yang lainnya sedang _meeting_ un!"

"Seharusnya Konan yang datang, tapi leader $#+&*!?.:/ itu malah menyuruh kami yang datang."

Hidan mengeluarkan kata-kata bijaknya didepan Tsunade, alhasil membuat Tsunade memberi _deathglare_ kepada Hidan. Deidara hanya diam mematung sambil mengigit jari-jarinya.

"Hehhhh, sudahlah hari ini kalian harus mempersiapkan pertunjukkan yang _spectacular_, terserah apa yang akan kalian siapkan, aku akan menyetujuinya . Ingat besok, pertunjukkannya akan dimulai besok dan kalian harus mempersiapkannya hari ini, ingat besok, besok...bla bla bla…"

Tsunade mengulang apa yang dia katakan agar dua orang didepannya mengerti, dan dibalas anggukan oleh mereka yang sangat diragukan oleh Tsunade kalau mereka mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Kalian boleh pergi, hari ini tidak ada pelajaran. Kalian harus mempersiapkannya secara menyeluruh dan sempurna!"

"Dimengerti Tsunade-_sensei_"

"Mengerti un!"

Hidan dan Deidara membungkkukan tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade.

Kali ini Tsunade bisa santai-santai meminum _ocha_nya yang masih tersisa seperempat, walau begitu _ocha_ itu masih hangat. Tsunade menyeruput _ocha_nya perlahan-lahan, lalu menghirup aroma _ocha_nya dan menyeruputnya lagi, sekarang dia sudah waspada pada pintu ruangannya, siapa tahu akan ada yang mendobraknya lagi. Tapi bagaimana disisi lainnya?...

"PRRRAAANGGGG!"

Kaca jendela yang berada di belakang Tsunade tiba-tiba saja pecah, membuat dia terkejut dan menyemburkan _ocha_nya untuk ketiga kalinya. Sekarang Tsunade benar-benar marah, dia berbalik ke belakang lalu mendekati jendelanya yang sudah bolong. Banyak pecahan kaca yang berserakkan di lantai ruangannya sekarang. Tsunade yang merasa kesal akhirnya berteriak dari bingkai jendela.

"HOOOOYYYY!, SIAPA YANG MEMECAHKAN KACA JENDELAKU!"

…

…

Tidak ada jawaban, bahkan dari jendela tidak terlihat murid yang ada di bawah sana, s-e-p-i…

Tiba-tiba, samar-samar dengan latar belakang matahari, benda yang terlihat seperti bola tennis meluncur dengan cepatnya kearah Tsunade, bola itu seperti meyeringai kearahnya. Tsunade yang masih belum sadar akan bola itu hanya menatapnya bingung.

"DUK!" Bola itu mendarat dengan mulus di kening Tsunade. Jika dibayangkan saat ini Tsunade akan ambruk dengan gaya _slow motion_.

…

…

…

…

"BRRUUKKK!" Tsunade ambruk bersamaan dengan bola tennis yang menyeringainya tadi, perlahan-lahan bola itu berputar ke kanan memperlihatkan nama orang yang melempar bola itu sekaligus yang memecahkan kaca jendelanya dan membuatnya sekarat disini.

"DAN…!" jawab Tsunade lirih. (_thunderstorm back sound mode on_)

•

•

**Markas Akatsuki (Ruang OSIS)**

"Baik sudah kita tentukan!"

Seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ dengan wajah yang penuh dengan _pearching_ seperti preman sekolah, tapi itu hanya gayanya. Terlihat dari nada bicaranya bahwa dialah ketua Akatsuki(ketua OSIS) PEIN.

"PEIN!, AKU INGIN BERPARTISIPASI!" Seorang gadis bersurai biru pendek dengan bunga origami terhias dikepalanya menambah kecantikannya saat ia tersenyum manja pada ketua OSIS kita. Ia adalah partner dari Pein namanya Konan.

Pein hanya bisa menatapnya tegang dan menelan air liurnya, tubuhnya menjadi panas dingin, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari kepalanya saat Konan memegang tangannya, ia bisa merasakannya kelembutan dari gadis origami ini.

'DUNIA SERASA MILIK KITA BERDUA'

"EHHHEEEMMMMMMMM!"

Dan anda salah di ruangan ini masih tersisa delapan makhluk gaib yang mengeluarkan suara terbatuk-batuk yang terdengar seperti kakek-kakek TBC( Tekanan Batin Cinta).

Dan itu mengganggu adegan _romantic_ dari ketua OSIS dan partnernya.

Spontan, Pein langsung menarik tangannya dari genggaman Konan. Dia memindahkan tangannya ke belakang kepalanya lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Ehhheemmm" Pein berdehem lalu membolak-balik laporan yang disusun anggotanya untuk pertunjukkan besok. Tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang? GUGUP atau bahasa gaulnya _nervous_.

Konan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berdiri meninggalkan ruang OSIS, toh _meeting_nya sudah selesai.

Anggota OSIS lainnya yang melihatnya hanya cengingiran dengan tingkah lakunya. Maklum Konan satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di Akatsuki.

Saat kepergiannya, Pein hanya mampu menatapnya tanpa berkutip.

"_Senpa_i."

Seorang anggota Akatsuki yang memakai topeng berwarna jingga bermotif spiral yang hanya memperlihatkan sebelah matanya memanggil Pein, biasanya dia dipanggil Tobi oleh anggota lainnya. Dari luar nampak garang, tapi sebenarnya sifatnya berbeda 360o dari penampilannya.

"Hhmmm…" jawab Pein tenang.

"…Apa _senpai falling in love with Konan-senpai_?"

Seketika Pein tampak grogi, anggota lainnya hanya menatapnya dengan wajah yang ingin tahu dan agar _image_nya tidak luntur didepan anggota lainnya, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan dan sukses!

"… Ka.. Kakuzu berapa jumlah uang yang kita habiskan untuk acara ini?"

"Huh…sekolah ini terlalu berfoya-foya, kita menghabiskan _50.000$._ Hanya untuk acara sekolah saja semahal ini… Bla bla bla…"

Sementara, Kakuzu sang bendahara OSIS menggerutu sendiri. Hidan dan Deidara mewawancarai Tobi agar melepaskan topengnya. Dan Itachi yang sedang mengagumi bantal yang selalu dibawa partnernya Kisame. Juga Zetsu yang sedang menyirami tanaman diruang OSIS ini.

'Semuanya sibuk, aku harus keluar dari sini!' teriak inner Pein.

Karena tidak ingin dianggap melalaikan tugasnya, Pein menulis surat dan diletakkannya di mejanya .Lalu ia mengendap-endap keluar dari ruangan OSIS ini, kemanakah Pein pergi?

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, Tobi merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari hidupnya saat ini. Dia pun meraba-raba sakunya. Dan _BINGO_!

"LOLIPOPKUUUUUUU!"

Hidan dan Deidara yang berada didekatnya hanya bisa pasrah dengan telinganya yang mendadak tuli sesaat.

"Pein senpai loli… Hoooyyy, Pein-_senpai_ ada dimana?"

Seketika seluruh anggota yang mendengar pernyataan Tobi hanya bisa bengong menatap kursi yang kosong melompong.

Kisame yang merasa sedikit ganjal dengan benda yang ada di meja Pein pun medekat.

"Apa ini?" Kisame mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi agar semua anggota lainnya bisa melihat.

"Itu sampah Kisame!" jelas Itachi.

Kisame hanya mangut-mangut lalu dia merapikan benda tersebut yang sudah terkoyak-koyak, dan terlihat tulisan ketua OSIS yang rapi sekali sampai membuat mata kalian sakit kalau menatapnya 10 menit tanpa berkedip.

"U-N-T-U-K …" Kisame mengeja pesan yang diberikan oleh ketuanya dengan mata yang di sipit-sipitkan.

"Kayaknya susah amat bacanya." Anggota OSIS bersurai merah dengan wajah _baby face_ yang terlupakan bernama Sasori tiba-tiba datang menyambar kertas yang dipegang Kisame.

* * *

**"Untuk anggota Akatsukiku, maaf pergi secara tiba tiba, aku akan membagikan tugas yang harus kalian lakukan saat ini juga:**

**Hidan dan Kisame : Kalian menyiarkan rencana kita lewat radio sekolah!**

**Zetsu, Deidara, Kakuzu : Kalian menyeleksi siswa siswi yang akan berpartisipasi dalam acara kita ini, ingat seperti yang kita bicarakan tadi ****_all about Couple_****.**

**Sasori dan Itachi : Kalian menjadi ****_mascot_**** panitia tujuannya untuk mengait siswi-siswi di sekolah dan otomatis para siswa pun akan ikut. Jadi ku anjurkan berdandanlah setampan mungkin!**

**Tobi : …Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan, yang penting berubungan dengan acara dan menguntungkan!**

**Nb : Tobi aku minta 1 lolipopmu ya! **

**Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya apa yang akan aku dan Konan lakukan kan?, kami akan berpartisipasi. Kalian kerjakan dan aku ingin sempurna tanpa kegagalan!**

* * *

"SIIIINGGGG!"

Ruang OSIS menjadi suram seketika, tidak ada yang bergerak, mereka semua mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu keluarkan!

**~Hika ft. Do~**

**Perpustakaan**

**Sakura POV/**

'Sakura-_chan_, aku punya kejutan hari ini untukmu.'

Kata-kata yang dikatakan Naruto terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, apa yang akan ditunjukkannya?

"AAAHHHHHKKKKK, AKU BISA GILA. KENAPA DIA MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI?!"

"Ssssstttttt!..."

"Hehehe, _gomen_!"

Jujur saja aku menjadi salah tingkah setiap bertemu dengan Naruto, "Apa…?"

"_Ini kah cinta…?"_

Kata-kataku terpotong saat Ino datang menyambung kata-kataku dengan lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

"Ohhh la la la Sakura, kau ada disini? aku dari tadi mencarimu tahu!"

Dengan gayanya yang selangit Ino berkacak pinggang di depanku.

"Ada ap…"

"Ddrrrrtttttt!"

Pertanyaanku terputus, tiba-tiba langit-langit perpustakaan bergetar, aku tidak tahu salah dengar atau apa tapi terdengar seperti l_-e-a-d-e-r-$%# &*$^/!)_

"Heyy Sakura, bukannya diatas perpustakaan itu ruang OSIS yaa?"

**Sakura POV/ END**

**~Hika ft. Do~**

**Private room Hokage**

"TSUNADE-_SAMA_!"

"HOOOOAAAMMMM, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku menemukan Tsunade-_sama_ pingsan di ruangan anda dengan keadaan yang berantakan! Kaca pecah, dilantainya berserakan serpihan-serpihan kaca jendelanya. Dan aku menemukan ini…

Shizune menyodorkan bola berwarna hijau dengan garis putih dan senyuaman menyeringai yang tergambar dibola itu, juga ada nama…

"DAN!"

"Tsunade-_sama_, ada apa dan kenapa?"

"…DAN mereka hidup bahagia selamanya! Hahahahaha."

"Hahaha aku rasa Tsunade-_sama_ sudah baikan, aku akan menjemput Ton Ton dulu"

"Ehhhmmm…"

'Dan , dimana kau?' kata Tsunade setengah berbisik.

•

**~Hika ft. Do~**

•

**TBC**

**AUTHOR WORLD ~^O^~ :**

Mikado: "Aduhh duhhh, sepi amat disini?"

Seorang manusia yang diragukan gendernya berjalan menyusuri koridor sepi nan gelap. Tiba-tiba terlihat oleh manusia a.k.a Mikado sebuah pintu yang nampak mencurigakan. Hawa di sekitar pintu itu tampak mencekam dan dingin.

Mikado: "Masuk gak yaa?!"

Mikado: "Ah, masuk aja deh!"

Mikado yang pada dasar sangat ingin tahu pun membuka pintu itu dengan tangan bergetar. Tiba-tiba, terdengar lolongan serigala yang tidak tahu datang dari mana. Mikado semakin memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan-lahan.

"KRIEEETTT.." dan yang berada di balik pintu itu adalah... CILUK BAA (Back sound~Adele~Skyfall)

Mikado: "ASTAGANAGA! HIKAROOO!"

Hikaroo: Brisikkkk!, aku dengar kok gak usah teriak kayak gitu!"

Seorang gadis yang tampaknya lebih muda 62 tahun dari Mikado, tampak menyeruput ocha yang mungkin tadi diminum Tsunade..._  
_

Mikado:"ASTAGANAGA! HIKAROOO! KENAPA KAU MEMINUMNYA?! ITU KAN BEKAS NENEK TUA ITU!"

Hikaroo: Brisikkkk!, ini aku bawa jauh jauh dari Ame!"

Mikado: Apa yang kau maksud dengan AME? Amegakure atau Amerika?"

Hikaroo: "Gak tau juga yaa, pokoknya merknya MADE IN AME!"

Mikado: ?

Hikaroo:"Ok cukup basa basinya kita mulai _Breaking News_ seputar fanfic ini!"

Mikado: "Kau benar! Cukup basa basinya! Ayo kita mulai!" *berbicara dengan nada dingin*

Hikaroo:...-

Belum sempat Hikaroo berbicara seorang nenek nenek berambut pirang dengan jubah Hokage datang.

Tsunade: "Hooooyyyy, siapa yang menyuruh kalian masuk ke ruanganku, dan satu lagi AKU BUKAN NENEK KALIAN!"

HikaDo: WAAA KABURR! UNTUK SEMUA READER.. CHAPTER DEPAN AKAN DI UPDATE LEBIH LAMBAT! JAA!

~Hika ft. Do~

Mikado: HEY! Siapa yang mengatakan aku tidak diketahui gendernya?! Dan aku 48 tahun lebih muda dari yang Hikaroo bayangkan!


End file.
